Bloons Conception Wiki:Staff
Greetings conceptors! Here, you can find a list of current staff members to contact, as well as details on staff positions and instructions on how to become part of the staff yourself! Also, if you are a new Staff member, please have a look at our Staff Guides first! Current Staff 'Leader' Conga: This is me, currently the most recent owner of the BCoW Wikia~ I'm not a veteran here but i've been selected as the new leader~ I don't enjoy giving others my opinion of myself, but, i've been told i'm very calm and gentle which i'd like to agree with~ I don't like corruption either~ I'd like to revive this wikia but I feel as if it'll be a rickety coaster along the way~ Feel free to ask me for advice however~! 'Adjudicator' Thaswordster: Also known as ManDude/mdude or ItsBloonTasty (or IBT or Tasty), Thaswordster has been in this wikia for years, and is known for being very assertive, having a very calm mind, and caring a whole lot about user behaviour and order of the wiki! 'Wikimaker' NotsoSMB: He's a pretty new recruit to our wikia, but he's a genius PC builder and components collector who's got a lot of passion for the stuff. He's also in many computing communities, a hacking community included! A true computer enthusiast, it's hard to think of anyone else who's fitter for the job right now! 'Inspectors' PlantShielder: Also known as PS the toothpaste or Guilmon, PlantShielder is also a veteran of our wikia, and is one of the most level-headed and calm people on the wikia, as well as on the chatroom! He's also a very good judge of character, and always knows when there's something shady going on. 'Encyclopedians' Anonymoustyd: Also known as Anon, Anonymoustyd is another senior user of the wikia, and has helped with making or improving many templates and scripts. He has also helped with administration for a while. He generally likes to watch things in the background instead of getting out there, but you can assure he's always observing, ready to fix things he sees needed! 'Enforcers' TATemporaryAaron1101: Also known simply as Tat. He was the former Leader of BCoW before the most recent Leader Vote! Although he has stepped aside from his chair, we can all wish him good luck while he climbs the ladder again! 'Editors' JustLeafy: Also known as "Leafy" (as a nickname) or "Adrian" in real life, he is an occasional conception maker on this wiki. He proposed a few systematic changes to this wiki, and is purely against vandalism (when he sees it, he reverts it as soon as possible). He is also a councilor on Fandom, which is a person who has access to the Community Council for sending feedback to potential Fandom products that are currently at an early stage. 'Lead Artist' Mr.OAH: Mr.OAH is the most trusted artist and animator here. He has drawn for most of his conceptions, and though he has a cartoonish style, his artworks are really, really good once he's committed to them! 'Artists' HotAirBalloon: Also known as HAB or Dum-Dum or Dim-Sum, HotAirBalloon is also a fairly new user (though not as new as Conga or Notso) who has done a few artworks and thus admitted into the Artists board! 'Administrative Associates' None at the moment. Staff Positions Staff positions are split among 3 Departments (the Content Department, the Police Department, and the Administrative Department) and 4 Classes (Employee Class, Manager Class, Administrator Class, and Leadership). These positions will be sorted by classes here, with their respective Department given in parentheses. NOTE: After you think you've met all the other criteria for the staff position you want, make sure to post your application for that position in the Campaigns and Tournaments forum board for user and administrative approval! Your application should include the name of the position you are applying for, why you are applying for it, and why is choosing you for the position a good idea. You can also post proof that you've met the technical criteria there, but it is usually not mandatory. Employee-Class Positions ---- In order to apply for any Employee-Class Position, you'll first need to meet the following criteria: *Have been an active member for at least one month. *Have not gotten any official warning in the last two weeks. *Have at least 50 edits. *Have a Portfolio detailing your strengths and weaknesses. The portfolio should be at least 100 words long, and can be put in your userpage, under a dedicated "Portfolio" section, or in this forum board (if you do use the forum board, please make a separate thread for your portfolio, with your username in its topic!). The Portfolio must be approved and signed by the Leader, or the Adjudicator afterwards. After you have met all of the above criteria, you'll receive an Employee Application Ticket (EAT). You can use this EAT to apply for one of the following positions, given you have also completed that position's extra criteria. 'Editor' (Content Department) Editors are the workforce of the content department, and are the people who keep this wiki safe from spam and vandalism, as well as ensure the conceptions made here are of the best quality. Being an Editor, you can: *Rollback edits. *Give official ratings. *Put conceptions into the Conception Gallery. To become an Editor, you must: *Have at least 100 edits *Be approved by at least 3 users, while being disapproved by less than 3 users. 'Enforcer' (Police Department) Enforcers are the workforce of the police department, and are responsible for moderating users' behaviors and stop harassment around the wiki. Being an Enforcer, you can: *Kick and ban users in both the Wikia chatroom (in the rare occasion it's used) and the Discord chatroom (you'll be given the "Da Police" role along with this position). *Manage messages, mute and deafen members, and move users between voice channels in the Discord channel with the Da Police role. *Give official warnings (but not block users). To become an Enforcer, you must: *Have not gotten any official warning in the last one month. *Be approved by at least 5 users, while being disapproved by less than 3 users. Manager-Class Positions ---- In order to apply for any Manager-Class Position, you'll first need to meet the following criteria: *Have been actively working as an Employee-Class member of the corresponding Department for at least two months. *Have not gotten any official warning in the last three months. *Have at least 150 edits. After you have met all of the above criteria, you'll receive a Manager Application Ticket (MAT) with your current Employee Position(s) on it. You can use this MAT to apply for one of the following positions if it matches your Department, given you have also completed that position's extra criteria. 'Encyclopedian' (Content Department) Encyclopedians are the Content Moderators of BCoW. They are highly acclaimed Editors, and thus have been tasked with managing the wikia's media, as well as keeping it clean yet full of content by wisely deleting and undeleting pages. Being an Encyclopedian, you can: *Do everything an Editor can. *Move, delete, and undelete pages, including protected pages. *Move, delete, and reupload files. *Protect and unprotect pages *Access , which is a more detailed version of Wiki Activity. To become an Encyclopedian, you must: *Have at least 300 edits. *Have rated at least 7 conceptions. *Have not uploaded any files that got deleted by an Encyclopedian in the last one month. *Be approved by at least 5 users, including the Wikimaker, while being disapproved by less than 3 users. 'Inspector' (Police Department) Inspectors are the Discussions Moderators of BCoW. Having done their job excellently as an Enforcer, they are granted the ability of giving order to not only the chatroom, but every aspect of BCoW, and are regarded as the true peacekeepers of BCoW. Being an Inspector, you can: *Do everything an Enforcer can. *Remove, restore, close, reopen, highlight, and un-highlight threads in the Forum. *Create, remove, and rename forum boards, move threads from one board to another. *Edit and delete article comments, blog comments, and forum replies. To become an Inspector, you must: *Have been an active member and not gotten any official warning in the last five months. *Have not been banned on any other wikia in the last three months. *Have been active on the forum for the last one month. *Write an Extended Portfolio detailing why you are fit for the job, and why you are willing to serve BCoW. This Extended Portfolio must also be signed by the Leader or the Adjudicator. *Be approved by at least 7 users, including the Adjudicator, while being disapproved by less than 3 users. NOTE: You can work in both Department's Employee-Class Positions and Manager-Class Positions at once! Administrator-Class Positions ---- In order to apply for any Administrator-Class Position, you'll first need to meet the following criteria: *Have been actively working as a Manager-Class member of the corresponding Department for at least three months. *Have not gotten any official warning in the last six months. *Have at least 1000 edits. *Be approved by the Leader. After you have met all of the above criteria, you'll receive an Administrator Application Ticket (AAT) with your current Manager Position(s) on it. You can use this AAT to apply for one of the following positions if it matches your Department, given you have also completed that position's extra criteria. 'Wikimaker' (Content Department) The Wikimaker is one of the three Conception Masters of BCoW, taking care of everything related to content in the wikia. Whether it be leading Editors and Encyclopedians, or changing the wikia's form and function, this member is in charge of it all! Being the Wikimaker, you can, and are tasked to: *Do everything an Encyclopedian can. *Edit the wikia's aesthetic elements, like buttons, headers, color schemes, etc. *Make and edit templates, userboxes, username colors, user tags, tickets, and other elements. *Program additional features into the wikia upon request. *Approve Administrative Associates. To become the Wikimaker, you must: *Have at least 1800 edits. *Have rated at least 20 conceptions. *Have not uploaded any files that got deleted by an Encyclopedian in the last six months. *Have a basic certificate of each of the following coding languages: HTML, CSS, JavaScript, OR have made a functional website. *Be approved by at least 7 users, while being disapproved by less than 2 users. *Win over the current Wikimaker (if any) in the 3-day Popularity Vote, called by the Leader once he/she approves of the application. 'Adjudicator' (Police Department) The Adjudicator is one of the three Conception Masters of BCoW. Being the face of the law, this powerful judge is tasked with keeping every user's actions in control! Being the Adjudicator, you can, and are tasked to: *Do everything an Inspector can. *Block and unblock conceptors from the wiki. *Edit the Policies without the Leader's interference. *Sign Portfolios. *Gain the role of "Lord of the Internet" in the Discord chatroom, which allows the edition of roles and nicknames. To become the Adjudicator, you must: *Have been an active member and not gotten any official warning in the last nine months. *Have not been banned on any other wikia in the last six months. *Have been active on the forum for the last three months. *Have at least 16 years of age. *Be approved by at least 10 users, while not being disapproved by any user. *Win over the current Adjudicator (if any) in the 3-day Popularity Vote. NOTE: Even though each of the Administrator-Class Positions can technically also do what the other position can, it's NOT ADVISED to do so unless urgent help is needed. Abusing rights from the other position can get you filed for fraud, in other words, pretending to be a staff member you are not! Leadership ---- 'Leader' (Administrative Department) This is it! The ultimate position! The last Conception Master! The member with every right (except closing the wikia)! To become the Leader of BCoW, you must: *Have been actively working as a Conception Master for at least one month. *Have not gotten any official warning in your Conception Master career. That's it! Meet those two simple criteria, and you'll be fit to be the Leader! However, being fit is one thing, actually becoming one is another. The next part is the interesting part... You'll need to influence the community enough for them to call a Leader Vote, which lasts for two weeks, or until at least 20 users have voted, whichever is later, and may only be called if the current Leader also approves of possibly losing his/her position! After this final Popularity Vote, if you have more votes than the Leader, he/she should happily switch his/her position with yours! Certificates Aside from official staff positions, we also have this little thingy called Certificates for those of you with special skills who are willing to use said skills to help the wikia! Certificates won't give you any extra rights on BCoW itself, but still give you an usertag and an username color, as well as qualifying you for conceptor support on behalf of the Staff! 'Artist' Artists are the most requested kind of conception helpers. They are known for making nice pictures on the wikia, and are often consulted to make other conceptors' pages easy on the eye! Being an Artist, you can: *Have your name in the staff list. *Be an official supporter in charge of helping users with artwork on behalf of the staff. *Join the Discord artists group. To become an Artist, you must: *Have been an active member and have not gotten any official warning in the last two weeks. *Have done artwork for at least 5 conceptions (including your own), with none of those artworks being disapproved by the community. *Have a signed Portfolio. NOTE: The manager for the Artist role will be the Lead Artist, not me, the Leader! That means whether you get approved to be an official artist is completely up to the Lead Artist, whether you've met the criteria listed here or not. These criteria are just guidelines. 'Lead Artist' A widely acclaimed Artist, the Lead Artist is often asked to do official artwork for the wikia (backgrounds, logos, etc.), as well as to lead the other Artists! Being the Lead Artist, you can: *Have every benefit of an Artist. *Become the administrator of the Discord artists group. To become the Lead Artist, you must: *Have been an active Artist for at least one month. *Have not gotten any official warning in the last two weeks. *Have done artwork for at least 10 conceptions (including your own), with none of those artworks being disapproved by the community. *Be approved by the current Lead Artist (if any) to switch his position with yours in both the wikia and the Discord artists group. Administrative Association We also have temporary staff positions called Administrative Associates for people who want to help out with the wikia's affairs. *Being Administrative Associate, you will be given temporary administrator rights, and can use them to do your mission. *To become an Administrative Associate, all you have to do is to offer help to the wikia, state clearly what you'd like to do and can do, and get approved by the Leader and the Wikimaker. You don't even have to be an active member of BCoW to become an Administrative Associate. *Your Association will only last until you've completed your task(s)! As thus, you can NOT ask for a permanent Association, or ask for an Association without a clear mission in mind. After you've signed up for an Association, you'll be under the Leader and the Wikimaker's watch, and they'll finish your Association once you are done with the assigned task(s). *Being an Administrative Associate may not sound so beneficial to you, but it helps you build good relations with the staff, and may even get you a permanent staff position while bypassing some of the criteria! *'If you abuse your admin rights to do things not assigned by the Leader or the Wikimaker, you will be filed for fraud and will be given SEVERE punishment!' Last notice These requirements are not set in stone. There can be exceptions when the wikia really needs a staff member and you prove that you are able to take the position. Again, feel free to contact our current Staff members, and to apply for staff positions yourself if you feel like improving our wiki further! Thank you very much for reading, everyone, and enjoy your time here at BCoW! Koufuku Metanana 15:02, August 6, 2016 (UTC)